Like Riding a Bicycle
by Summer39
Summary: Another AU story. Chief Anderson hasn't had a date in years. Don't you guys think it's about time? Please R&R. Rating changed for content.
1. Chapter 1

**LIKE RIDING A BICYCLE**

_This is a humorous piece centered around Chief Anderson and a character that I created, Dr. Veronica Chambers. Not meant to be taken too seriously, but Dr. Chambers is a love interest I'm in the process of developing. So very little is known about the Galaxy Security Chief, and I wanted to show him in a different light. Another AU piece coming from my take on the "BoTP universe." Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine!_

"Hello! Where is everybody?" Princess asked as she made her way toward the kitchen after letting herself through the front door. She had a key, but it was unusual for her to have to actually use it. The door was usually answered by a member of the house staff. She closed the door behind her and deposited her key in her tote bag. Princess hoped to garner a response. It was early Saturday evening and she had no plans for the night.

"In here sis!" Keye shouted back, raising his head just enough out of the refrigerator to answer from the kitchen. The teenager's appetite was enormous, having just consumed several slices of pizza only an hour ago, Keye managed to work up yet another craving. This time it was for something sweet and he was eyeing the last slice of cheesecake someone had hidden toward the back of the fridge. He was just pulling the dessert platter out when Princess walked into the kitchen.

"How's my favorite little brother?" she asked placing her hands on Keye's shoulders and depositing a light kiss on his cheek.

Keye wasn't buying it. "I'm your _only _little brother. What do you want?" he asked suspiciously, his mouth full of cheesecake. "I don't have any money and 'No' I'm not covering for you tonight at _Jill's Place_."

"Why does there have to be some sort of ulterior motive? Can't a girl spend some quality time with her family on a Saturday night?" Princess spoke defensively, holding her arms out at her sides, her tote bag weighing on her right shoulder.

Keye smacked his lips after licking his fingers and smirked, "So Mark must be making overnight deliveries huh?" He was referring to Mark Beckham, their G-Force commander and now Princess' love interest. Mark had an airmail courier business that had been demanding a great deal of his time lately. Spectran invaders hadn't launched an attack against Earth in several weeks and during their down time; each member had jobs that required their attention. His relationship with Princess had to take a backburner for now. Princess understood, though she didn't like it.

Princess grimaced at Keye's dead-on assessment of why she was at the Anderson compound for the night. Her green eyes burned at her brother's statement and she wanted to wipe that grin off of his face. "I hate you," she spat, but without venom and reached up to ruffle his spiky brown hair. She sat on the stool in front of the kitchen's island while Keye drank from the soda can he had also just removed from the refrigerator. "But you're right. Mark is making deliveries tonight. I thought maybe you, me and dad could do something tonight. Family stuff. I've got a couple of movies on discs that I thought we could watch." Princess reached into her bag and removed a couple of movies that she rented for the night.

Keye frowned and crossed his arms in front of him, soda can still in hand. "And just what makes you think that I don't have plans of my own? I'm 17 years old and it's Saturday night! You have a lot of nerve assuming that I don't have anything to do!"

Princess arched a dark brow after hearing Keye's recent outburst and stared at him challengely, her lips slanted.

Keye slammed his soda can on the kitchen counter, knowing that Princess knew him better than he cared to admit. "Alright, so I don't have any plans either. I'll get the popcorn, but I'm not watching any of your 'chick flicks!' I want to see plenty of sex, violent images, and a virtually plotless storyline." He ended the latter pointing his finger toward her.

Just then their father, Chief William Anderson, sauntered into the kitchen. He appeared devastatingly handsome, wearing a dark grey suit, his brown hair peppered with streaks of silver, was impeccably combed, and there was a hint of an aromatic fragrance, a combination of peppermint, lavender, and sandalwood giving off just a whiff of scent. Anderson looked and evoked 'hotness.'

Both Princess and Keye whistled their satisfaction. Anderson smiled and even bowed at his kid's appraisal.

"Well, well, well! To what do we owe this auspicious occasion?" Princess stated and walked over to her father to bestow a kiss on his cheek and to grant him, what she felt, a much deserved hug.

Anderson looped an arm around his adopted daughter's shoulder and looked into her large green eyes through the frames of his thin glasses. "Can't a guy get dressed up on a Saturday night just because he feels like it? Anyway what are you doing here?" Anderson asked, directing his question at her.

"Can't I spend a little quality time with my family?" she returned.

Anderson grinned and released his hold from his daughter. "Mark making deliveries tonight huh?" He then winked at Keye who returned his father's knowing glance with a grin of his own.

"Alright already! I give up!" Princess stated loudly. "But not so fast mister. You never answered our question," gesturing a hand between Keye and herself. "Why are you all dolled up?"

"Yeah dad, out with it. And don't tell us there's some science summit going on. Not on a Saturday night. So what gives?" Both Keye and Princess gave their father a speculative stare, waiting for Anderson's response.

Anderson straightened his broad shoulders and coughed a little before speaking. "I have a date for tonight," he answered quietly and clasped his hands at his waist, while bending slightly.

A long pause hung in the air before a raspberry had been blown from Keye's mouth and laughter erupted between him and Princess. Both were literally hugging each other after hearing their father's answer.

He frowned at their outburst and was slightly offended at their behavior. "And would you two clowns mind telling me what's so damn funny?"

Princess was the first to speak, though tears were threatening to fall onto her cheeks. "If you don't want to tell us just say so. But don't make up some story that you have a date for tonight."

"Yeah dad, it's alright if you're going to some Federation function…" Keye chuckled but Anderson held up a hand, cutting off the flow of his son's words.

"I have a date for tonight with Dr. Veronica Chambers. I am taking her to dinner." Anderson spoke with all seriousness, his brown eyes darting from daughter to son.

Another long pause.

"Well alright dad! Way to go! Woo-hoo!" Keye shouted pumping his fist into the air. "I always knew you had it in you!"

"Wait a minute. Dr. Veronica Chambers? Isn't she the new head of the Bio-physics Department at the ISO? The tall brunette with the…" Princess tried to describe the statuesque and buxom doctor without coming off as tactless.

"With the great rack!" Keye finished for his sister. "Oh my God! That woman is prime; all of her assets are ample! Wait! Let me close my eyes and finish the fantasy!" The teenager closed his eyes and placed a hand to his forehead.

"Oh shut up Keye! There's more to a person than his or her looks!" Princess stated, annoyed that her younger brother appeared to be so shallow.

Keye opened his eyes and laughed again while Anderson watched the back and forth display of wordplay between his adopted son and daughter. "Yeah right Prin! You are such a hypocrite! You and I both know if Mark looked like 'Hellboy' you wouldn't give him the time of day!" Keye then leaped the distance between himself and his father and hugged his dad close. "Dad you're doing this for geeks everywhere! I, for one, am proud of you! I mean there was one time when I thought you were as outdated as a pair of acid wash jeans but you came through with this one!"

Princess snorted, "Can his adoption be revoked?"

"I'm beginning to ask myself that same question," Anderson answered in an irritated tone, staring at his son in an exasperated manner. "Keye, Dr. Chambers is a respected colleague of mine. My taking her out this evening is merely a cordial gesture. Veronica is new to the area and doesn't know much about the city."

"Veronica huh?" Princess questioned disbelievingly. "We're already on a first name basis with her. Interesting." She reasoned and crossed her arms in front of her. Keye continued to smile broadly while his father shifted uncomfortably under his daughter's scrutinizing green eyes.

"I don't have to defend myself to either of you," Anderson shrugged away from Keye's arm around his shoulder and readjusted his neck tie. "And Keye for your information I am not interested in that woman's rack…er…assets."

Keye's brow furrowed at that statement. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" was shot from his mouth abruptly until the young man coughed in an attempt to correct himself. "I mean…," he squeaked, "Dad there's nothing wrong with acknowledging that Dr. Chambers is stacked! I mean the woman has it going on!"

"Keye cut it out! Now I will not hear you speak that way about Dr. Chambers! It's degrading and totally inappropriate," Anderson chided. Keye lowered his head slightly, seemingly having the good grace to show embarrassment. Princess beamed at her father's recent show of respectfulness.

Anderson continued to straighten his neck tie and added matter of factly, "Besides I never heard you say anything about her legs; Veronica's got a great set of legs." Anderson flashed his roguish brown eyes to Keye and gave him a sly wink. Keye laughed and both men gave each other a high five.

Princess puckered her lips at the show of testosterone induced antics. "You both disgust me. You're like two roosters preening before a hen house!"

Anderson reached for his daughter's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Lighten up sweetheart. It's just a date." Princess grinned good naturedly at him and pulled on the neck tie once more, her eyes fixated on the splash of blue and pale grey colors.

"I know it's been a long time since you've seen anyone seriously. I just don't want you to get hurt." Princess then placed flattened palms to Anderson's tailored suit jacket and looked into his rich brown eyes. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

Anderson cocked his head to the right. "The last time I checked I had a pulse. I'm walking upright now, my knuckles aren't dragging the ground, and I've just had the hump removed from my back. Now if you guys will let me get out of here, that Geritol should start kicking in within the half hour." He leaned his forehead into Princess' and both shared a moment of humor.

Keye intervened. "Geez! You've got him married already. It's just a date with a fox!" The young man wrenched Anderson away and patted his shoulder. "Now dad, there are just a few things I want to go over with you before you head out. Now don't bore the woman with any talk of work. This is a date, not a science fair. If she reaches for your hand at the dinner table, try not to break out in a sweat. Play it cool." Keye then shifted and questioned, "Do I need to write this down?"

Anderson shook his head in amusement, "No. Please continue." He waved his hands in the air before putting them together behind his back. Keye even had his sister's full attention.

"Good," Keye pressed on. He then began to pace before his tiny audience. "Now if all goes well after dinner, I'm assuming you'll be escorting her home. When you walk her to the front door, she may turn to you and wish to thank you in some way. She may even move in for a kiss. Don't panic-it's merely a form of affection shown with lip contact primarily between a man and a woman. Now if she puts her lips on yours and then slips you a little tongue, don't be alarmed dad. It just means that she's into you. And don't be afraid to moan a bit; it gets them hot. If she grabs your ass and squeezes it a little, well that's an added benefit." The latter was stated with Keye rocking back and forth on his heels, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, grinning broadly.

Anderson shook his head again while Princess laughed hysterically. "Incredible. Well thank you for that fine piece of unsolicited and unwarranted advice but I've got to go now." He briefly glanced at his expensive designer watch, turned on his heel and headed for the mansion's front doors.

His kids followed their father to the foyer. Keye caught his parent's arm before he reached for the doorknob. "Wait!"

Anderson turned. "What now Keye?" He almost stomped his foot in agitation.

Keye folded his arms and with authoritative seriousness asked, "Are you prepared just in case…you know…should things get a little…?" His face contorted. "I mean you have been out of the loop for a while you know." Princess continued to smirk at Keye's insolence.

It was Anderson's turn to pat his son's shoulder. "The good thing about being an adult is having control over one's desires." He then smiled and gave a brief nod of his head before turning the doorknob.

"And that's a good thing?" Keye asked, albeit jokingly and Princess clasped her hand to his mouth. Anderson stopped for a second, taking in the atmosphere of merriment at his expense and walked out of the house. His grown kids burst into boisterous laughter.

Anderson heard their echoes of juvenile fun as he put the keys into the ignition of his black sports car. He drawled, "Little monsters!" before roaring out of his driveway.

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_The story continues as Chief William Anderson begins to embark on what could be a serious relationship with his colleague, Dr. Veronica Chambers. Some unforeseen events take place before the date actually occurs, but the Chief is a resourceful guy and can handle himself in any given situation. Sometimes things aren't always as bad as they seem and can take a turn for the better. Love can happen when you least expect it. Besides, why should Mark and Princess have all the fun? Rating changed for content. I couldn't help myself._

_I can't believe this is happening to me! Of all the dumb luck…_Anderson cursed silently to himself as he checked under the hood of his black sports car. He was trying to determine the cause of the engine suddenly shutting off while heading towards Bay City with his lovely female companion for the night._ This wasn't how it was supposed to be,_ he grumbled as he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and loosened his neck tie. _I know I just had this car serviced. What a way to start the night! _He had just picked up Dr. Veronica Chambers, his ISO colleague and date for the evening. Anderson believed he had everything planned right down to the letter. It was a gorgeous night. They had been traveling along the coastal route enjoying the night's scenic view of the beach, watching the shimmer of moonlight dance along the ocean's currents. The car had been riding smoothly until they rounded the mountain's curve and had then began to jerk and sputter before it came to an abrupt halt. He had made a mental checklist of things he needed to take care of before his date so it was frustrating for something like this to occur when he had the foresight to have the car maintenanced and then this happens. _This is what I get for investing in a foreign piece of crap! _He muttered and kicked at the car's bumper. Anderson thought back from the time he arrived at Dr. Chamber's front door…

_Veronica seemed genuinely enthusiastic about the evening ahead, greeting him with a warm and inviting smile at her front door. Anderson's first thought was that she looked absolutely stunning. Her complexion was smooth and flawless, with its warm olive hue. Her eyes were slanted, feline-like and hazel colored with flecks of gold situated beneath thick, long lashes. Veronica's lips were full and lush, tempting even the most virtuous man to taste them. Her hair was dark and wavy, falling sensuously against the slope of her jaw line barely brushing her shoulders. She wasn't just tall, but statuesque and curvy; reminiscent of one of those late 60's pin-up icons. The unforgettable red halter dress she wore that clung to her figure was testament of that; the front of the ensemble plummeting to the valley of her breasts and clinging to the soft swells. The dress could've been spray painted on for all he knew. Anderson had to swallow the lump that had risen to the back of his throat while his eyes traveled from the captivating face of this beautiful woman down to those long, shapely legs of hers before settling on the healthy expanse of cleavage that made him want to sit up and beg like a canine. The only complimentary word he could mutter was "Whoa!" as he handed Veronica the small bouquet of roses he'd gotten her and he silently cursed himself after realizing he'd just uttered a phrase from his teenage son, Keye's, vocabulary. He rebounded quickly however and said, "You look incredible tonight." Veronica didn't seem to mind and a faint blush stained her cheeks as she took the flowers offered to her. Anderson was almost certain he saw a tiny dimple near the corner of those luscious lips of hers; something he'd been trying to ascertain since the moment he was first introduced to her at the I.S.O. a few months ago by his close friend and associate, Dr. Samuel Baxter. Since then, Anderson felt secretly indebted to the old guy._

_The Chief of Galaxy Security had easily succumbed to the female bio-physicist's charms during their time spent together. Initially he tried to come off as disinterested but Veronica had managed to wear down his defenses. She was not only kind and extremely intelligent but quick witted exhibiting a wonderful sense of humor. Her laughter was infectious and Anderson was often surprised to catch himself enjoying the moment, laughing back in_ _return. He began to look forward to seeing the raven haired beauty whenever his presence was required at the I.S.O. compound, constantly looking over his shoulder and above the heads of others just to catch sight of her. His other male colleagues had begun to take notice of Dr. Chambers as well. Anderson could see the proverbial wolves on the prowl and immediately his territorial instincts came out. He knew he had no claim on her, he'd only known her for several weeks, but for some reason he believed this woman could be the something, or someone that was missing in his life. His attraction to her was not only physical, and that was comforting to him. Though looking at her tonight he felt a little 'wolfy' himself._

Anderson stopped momentarily and peered over to his left to look at her, catching a glimpse of the good doctor staring back at him with those large hazel colored eyes of hers while one hand covered her mouth, apparently finding humor in the predicament they were in. Veronica waved at Anderson through the windshield and he returned the gesture with a nod and a tight smile before returning his attention back under the hood of the car, adjusting his glasses for the third time. At least he had the light of the full moon to go by, and he had managed to get the car underneath the road's only streetlight.Anderson pulled out his handkerchief to check the car's dipstick and discovered the oil was at the appropriate level. He rose up slightly and hit his head underneath the car's hood, while simultaneously Veronica winced at the mild injury inflicted upon her date. "Shit!" he muttered quietly to himself and moved from underneath the hood to stand to his full height, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. _Real smooth Will. Now she probably thinks you're auditioning for 'Jackass-The Sequel.'_ _You've managed to make a complete fool of yourself in only 20 minutes!_

Veronica got out of the car and rushed to Anderson's side placing a hand to his shoulder while he made an honest attempt to keep profane thoughts to himself. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair, massaging the injured area with soft fingertips and for a brief second Anderson allowed his mind to drift, closing his eyes at the intimate contact.

"William are you alright?" Veronica asked in that deliciously throaty voice of hers. "It looked as if though that hurt," she indicated by eyeing the car's hood but still managed to rummage the pads of her fingertips through his thick mane of hair.

Reluctantly Anderson returned to Earth and opened his eyes to the sound of her voice. "Wha..? Oh…um I'm sorry Veronica. I'm fine really." Absentmindedly, he took the handkerchief he'd used moments before to check the car's oil level to wipe at the perspiration on his brow, leaving a dark smudge on his forehead.

Veronica placed her hands over her mouth but couldn't withhold her laughter, and immediately began to do so outright. Anderson looked at her questioningly. She responded by taking the cloth out of his hand and showing the grease that existed on the once white handkerchief.

"What the…?" he began. Anderson's brows arched suspiciously and he reached up to wipe at his forehead, feeling the tiny oil slick there. He sighed heavily and shook his head before returning his attention to the woman whose continued laughter goaded him into looking at her.

Veronica's chuckles were very infectious and Anderson soon found himself joining in on the gag. "Apparently I'm the butt of the joke for the evening." He folded his arms in front of his broad chest and looked with mock sternness into Veronica's mischievous face. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were enjoying this." His voice, already deep-timbered, had lowered an octave.

Veronica moved closer to stand in front of Anderson's tall frame. She reached up to remove his glasses, folded the spectacles, and tucked them into the front of her dress settling near the swell of her breast. She then looked at the handkerchief, found an area that was still clean and reached up to wipe at Anderson's forehead. He methodically watched every move this woman made and felt awkward just standing still, his hands at his sides.

"I have to admit that I've enjoyed myself immensely at your expense William." She was so close that Anderson felt her warm breath against his lips. He watched as she bit her bottom lip while continuing to wipe at the smudge of oil on his forehead. "You just looked so darned adorable and clueless, I couldn't help myself." She had placed one hand against his chest to balance herself.

Anderson could now smell her perfume, a subtle fragrance of summer citrus and wildflowers, drifting into his nostrils. Feeling slightly off center, he moved suddenly to place his hands behind his back, but the movement caught Veronica off guard and she tilted forward. Anderson had caught her, placing his hands on her hips to steady her, pulling her close to him.

Both of her hands were now resting on his chest and she coyly looked up into Anderson's face. Her playful eyes locking with his rich, brown ones she murmured, "It seems as if though you caught me. Have you always been so quick to react when something falls your way?"

Anderson cocked his head slightly. "Depends on what the something is. I wouldn't want it to slip through my hands," he answered quietly as his hands began to smooth her bare back. Another benefit, he discovered, of her wearing this magnificent red dress. _Woman, I could eat you like an apple, _he thought wickedly.

Veronica continued to stare up into his handsome face and inched closer into the circle of his arms. She decided to take advantage of the situation, studying his features through fascinating new eyes. He really was a gorgeous specimen. Tall, well over 6 feet, muscular, and lean. His wavy brown hair with a touch of grey at the temples was now tousled slightly, having been sifted through by the breeze off of the ocean. His mocha colored eyes were rich and deep, almost penetrating in their soulfulness. His lips were full underneath his mustache, appearing soft up close, kissable. And being under the hood of that car of his did not diminish that delicious scent of his_. I'm almost certain that's peppermint, sandalwood, and…_Veronica took another whiff and purred. _Mmm, maybe it's just him._ At the I.S.O. Anderson radiated such a hard-edged personality, always aloof and distant; ever the serious Galaxy Security Chief. It was his subdued manner that attracted Veronica to Anderson in the first place. He was highly dedicated to the Federation's cause to prevent Spectra from taking over planet Earth and its allies. As the weeks went by she was pleasantly surprised to discover that beneath the staunchness lurked a very different man in private. A man who loved a good joke and had his own tilted sense of humor. One who still opened doors for her and pulled out her chair for her because he chose to, not because she expected him to. One who seeked to truly know about her and ask her opinion on things. Anderson treated her like a lady and his equal. And when he smiled at her from across a crowded room, radiating such heat that she literally basked in it for hours afterwards. She wasn't really that surprised when he asked her out. The sexual recognition had been there and she'd been curious to see which direction their relationship was going in. Without thinking, Veronica sighed wistfully and stroked at one corner of Anderson's mustache.

He stood in place, mesmerized by her actions. Several minutes had passed as the two continued to gaze at each other with heightened interest but it had to come to an end. "Umm…are you done?" Anderson asked, indicating if she were finished with her perusal of him.

"Huh?" Veronica jerked as if though awakened from a dream and smiled as if though she were hiding a secret. "Hardly," she answered simply, but her tone suggested something else. She fingered his hair to right of his forehead. "But for now your face is clean." Veronica stepped back slightly and Anderson reluctantly released her. He tore his gaze from her face, and his eyes settled on his glasses situated between her cleavage.

He looked up and discovered he'd been caught; Veronica's smile knowing and come hither. Anderson cheeks were tainted slightly and he coughed, nodding his head in her direction. "I believe those are mine," and he pointed at her bosom.

Veronica did a double take. "Excuse me?" she queried as her eyes narrowed. It was Anderson's turn to bite his bottom lip as he stepped closer rubbing the back of his neck.

"My glasses Veronica. You have my glasses in your…" and his eyes shifted upward. _God if I look at them again I might as well fall at her feet._

Veronica looked down at herself and noted Anderson's eyeglasses. "Oh, I'm sorry." She fingered the glasses and handed them to him with a twist of her lips. He replaced them promptly over the bridge of his nose. "You know you look just as good without them as you do with them," she continued as he adjusted them.

Anderson stared at her briefly and smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. Unfortunately I need them to see. I suffer from astigmatism." He walked towards the car. "And I can see that we aren't going anywhere in this car tonight." He slammed the hood of the car down and sighed heavily. "Damn it! I'm so sorry Veronica. I swear to you I just had this car serviced. I don't know what could've caused it shut down the way it did." Anderson turned to sit on the hood of the car and combed his fingers through his hair before folding his arms in front of him. He frowned and began to pat at his chest, suddenly remembering he had placed his cell phone in his shirt pocket. Anderson whipped out the small device and flipped it open. "No matter. I'll just call for roadside assistance. We might still be able to make our reservation." He had barely pressed the speed dial button before Veronica relinquished the device from his hand. Anderson gaped at her questioningly as she put his cell phone behind her back. "What are you doing?"

Veronica twisted her waist from side to side while clutching the cell phone behind her. "I'm testing your level of spontaneity. Just once, William, I'd like to imagine you out of your element. Without being able to call for back up." She walked steadily towards him as he placed his hands against his thighs. "How would you handle tonight if you didn't have this cell phone?"

Anderson clicked his tongue and nodded before answering, "Well normally I wouldn't do such a thing but since I'm being tested at this moment, I'd say walk." He gestured his head in the direction of the small glow of light radiating in the sky. "Probably toward those lights west of us. I'm almost certain I could find help." He held his hand out to her. "Can I have my phone back now?" he asked almost smugly.

Veronica was standing between his long legs now, directly in front of him. "On one condition. About a half mile from here is a little restaurant that I know of situated along the shore. Nothing fancy but the food is good. If you're game, we could go there and see where this date takes us."

"I made reservations at an exquisite French restaurant complete with gourmet food and you'd rather eat at some roadside restaurant?" Anderson sighed. "Well you're an inexpensive date I'll give you that." Veronica laughed and that dimple he'd been aching to see appeared near the corner of her mouth. The site mesmerized him and he felt compelled to touch her, reaching for her by placing his hands on her waist. "You know, I like you Veronica. Very much. Would you mind it if I kissed you?"

Veronica eyed Anderson suggestively and murmured before lowering her head to his, "So much for my next question." They moved slowly towards each other cautiously, as if waiting to see how the other would respond. Anderson urged Veronica closer, his hands splayed on her hips as he watched her lips descend within inches of his own. He closed his eyes as he captured her bottom lip first, then her top lip before easing his warm tongue between the seam of her lips. He savored the sweet taste of her before his tongue curled deliciously around her own and Veronica thought she would die from the pleasure of it. The cell phone in her hand had been forgotten and she dropped it on the ground as her hands migrated to Anderson's cheeks, cradling his face in her hands as her mouth moved against his, deepening the kiss, familiarizing herself with him. His mustache was amazingly soft and Veronica discovered she liked the feel of it brushing sensuously above her lips. A moan escaped from deep within Anderson's throat and his hands traveled up toward the base of Veronica's bare back, his firm hands warming her soft skin that was exposed to the cool night air. The sudden blast of a car horn from a group of boisterous kids driving by interrupted the heated exchange causing them to reluctantly tear apart from each other, but neither letting go of the other. Their lips were only a whisper apart, barely touching as they watched each other with hooded eyes.

It was Anderson who spoke first. "So was that spontaneous enough for you?" His hands continued to rub at her bare back as he watched her.

Veronica stroked at the hair at the back of his neck situated right above his collar. "I'll give you brownie points for the kiss." She nodded her head while nuzzling his nose. "Pretty hot for a Galaxy Security Chief. But I thought a kiss signified the end of the date."

"I make my own rules and I prefer to think of this as a new beginning for both us. What better way to start out than a kiss between friends."

"Just friends? That was some kiss. How would you kiss a lover?" A hint of mischief sparkled from her hazel eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Anderson responded cleverly. "That was just a prelude to what could happen if this relationship went any further. Are you interested?" He knew the answer before she said it.

"On one condition." She murmured against his lips. "That you feed me. I'm starved." Well he thought he knew the answer.

"I'm hungry too," Anderson grumbled nipping at Veronica's bottom lip. _But not for food._ He moved her away from him before catching sight of his cell phone and leaned forward to retrieve it from the ground. He brushed the dust off as he spoke to her. "So we're walking huh? Not exactly what I had in mind but if it pleases the lady then so be it." He stood up from his seat on the car's hood and walked to the driver's side.

"Now that's what I like to hear. A man who willingly surrenders." She smirked while he threw a scrutinizing glance her way, checking his car before grabbing his jacket off of the driver's seat and closing the door.

"I'm not always this easy to get along with," Anderson warned and placed his jacket over her smooth shoulders. The night air near the ocean had begun to cool and he sensed that she needed coverage without asking. Veronica smiled to herself as he adjusted the jacket to his liking. _He'll take good care of you. I can't wait to find out more about you William._

Anderson watched the curve of her mouth. "You're smiling and I've known you long enough to know you're up to something." He turned and looped his arm to allow her arm to link with his elbow before pushing his hands into his pants pockets. "What are you thinking?" He asked as they began to walk toward the restaurant that Veronica suggested.

"That the night has just begun William," she responded leaning her head against his shoulder. "The night has just begun."

**_Thanks for reading. There's more to come…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_Decided to switch gears and showcase a conversation between Princess and Keye while their father is out of the picture. Both of the Anderson siblings, in my AU, are quite headstrong when it comes to what's best for their father. Yet in the end share a love and respect for the man who has changed their lives. Thought it would be interesting to ponder their opinions. I owe thanks to WhiteSwan for her valuable insight with this chapter. Again the characters aren't mine and any other mention or use of cinematic or comic characters don't belong to me either. Thanks to those of you who remain interested._

The glow from the large plasma screen television illuminated the family room; the movie being shown had made an honest attempt to capture the attention of the Anderson siblings. Neither Princess nor Keye had seen the movie before and had agreed to watch it before popping in one of the disc Princess had rented for the night. The plot was a good one; another whodunit; and the brother and sister duo had managed to get caught up within the intricate web the storyline had woven. Both felt they had been on the verge of a breakthrough, each providing an argument as to who the killer was. But in the end the formula had been the same; the butler had indeed done it. Keye responded by muttering obscenities with a mouthful of popcorn as he sat on the floor and tossed a couple of kernels in the direction of the screen. Princess cupped her hands to either side of her mouth and booed with mocking jeer. She was sitting on the large couch behind her brother, cross-legged with the pillow she had been clutching up until the very end of the program.

"What a load of crap!" Keye mumbled and munched simultaneously while he continued to finger the remnants of what was left in the large snack bowl. He then lifted the bowl above his head hoping to catch the few remaining sprinkles that existed from within.

Princess shook her head and laughed. "You are such a pig! It's a wonder there's a need for a dishwasher here." She leaned forward and began to rummage through the bag that was partially buried beneath the cushions of the couch. She tapped her chin in an attempt to remain focused on her movie selections but it was a lost cause. Princess' mind kept drifting to her father; wondering how his date was going with Dr. Veronica Chambers.

She sighed and pushed the large bag aside before throwing her hands up in the air. "Come on Keye we've got to talk about it! What do you think they're doing now?" Princess asked aloud.

Keye smiled wickedly before pushing himself off of the floor and clicked the 'OFF' button of the remote. "If Dad plays his cards right, they're doing each other," he smirked. "Hey!" Keye had just dodged his sister's pillow throw to his face before he plopped on the couch next to her. He playfully nudged her shoulder. "Dad is probably having the time of his life. I've never seen him decked out the way he was tonight."

Princess twisted her nose and rolled her eyes upward. "Keye we've seen Dad in formal attire before. How can you say you've never seen him…?"

Keye shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no! I don't mean for those boring black tie events that he has to attend. Dad normally just throws on his tux and heads for the door. I mean he took his time getting ready for this date. I haven't seen him all afternoon. He splashed on some cologne, got his hair trimmed, and picked up a very nice Armani suit. He's got his GQ vibe on for the night." Keye leaned back into the couch and stretched his long legs out before him, crossing his arms behind his head. "Dad has his eyes on the prize; that being the succulent Dr. Veronica Chambers," he finished smugly.

"I thought you wanted Dad to be a man-whore. You know …," she began sarcastically, "…to screw and to be screwed; to enjoy promiscuity; to leave his fingerprints on the bodies of every available female along the Pacific Coast. Ahhh…to be the stallion you so aspire to be," Princess teased as she ruffled Keye's spiky brown hair into even more disarray.

Keye swatted at his sister's hand. "Quit it," he laughed. "That dream is still up for grabs. Besides Dad is more of a one woman kind of guy you know? I can't see him playing the field."

Princess pivoted herself into the arm of the couch and clutched her knees to her chest. "But Dr. Chambers seems so out of his league Keye. She looks as if though she'd eat Dad alive. And I've heard she's got quite a male fan base at the ISO."

Keye cut a sideways glance to Princess. "You know what your problem is? You're jealous. Just like all the rest of those ISO hags that stand next to that goddess and discover that you each come up short," he snorted. He began to count the doctor's attributes on his fingers. "She's intelligent, beautiful, successful…"

"I am not jealous!" Princess responded defensively. "It's just that she…she…," Princess struggled to find the right words to describe Veronica. "She may be a little too much woman for our father to handle."

"You don't give the Chief enough credit. Do you know how many women throw themselves at him on a daily basis?" Keye asked. "The strategic bend over in front of their desk just to pick up an imaginary pencil, with the ever so slight ass tilt as Dad comes into the room." Keye stood up to demonstrate. "Why Chief Anderson, I didn't hear you coming from behind me. How silly of me to have dropped my pencil. I swear if my head weren't screwed onto my neck it would be on the end of a stick!" the teenager spoke in a breathy high-pitched voice while wiggling his behind in Princess' face. Princess could barely contain her laughter; her younger brother's foolishness had always been limitless.

Keye continued waving his hands about. "Dad rewards them with a nice, cordial smile and they just swoon. And if he asks for a cup of coffee, they fight like gamecocks to see who's going to get it for him." Keye straightened and cupped his hand over his mouth speaking in announcer mode. "In this corner we have the proverbial social climbers; ruthless gold diggers who will stop at nothing to get on top of a rich, heterosexual, unsuspecting male!" Princess plopped sideways onto the couch and chuckled as her brother went on. "And in this corner we have the 'I've gotta get my hands on a man before I turn 40' females! These women have nothing on their minds except marriage and babies folks! But don't let their sweet demeanor fool you, because if anyone stands in their way an ass-kicking of monumental proportions will be their just reward! The ultimate prize being William Anderson; Chief of Galaxy Security! The good-looking 48 year old Anderson has never been married, is in amazing shape, and is freakin' loaded. The combination too enticing for some to ignore! Even the meekest of women have been reduced to vicious, clawing hellcats once his scent has been released! This battle could go either way!" Keye tilted back and placed his hand to the side of his mouth. "Let's get ready to rumble!"

Princess laughed hysterically at her brother's recent antics. "You are oxygen deprived. Surely it isn't that bad?" she responded and pushed Keye lightly as he jumped back into his seat next to her crossing his legs at his ankles.

Keye laughed in return. "Yeah it really is." Princess eyed him suspiciously and Keye smirked. "Alright maybe not that bad but bad enough." He nudged Princess' shoulder. "You're being a bit judgmental of Dr. Chambers though sis. Have you even met her?"

Princess squirmed in her seat shoving a strand of long hair behind one ear. "Well…not really." Keye's brows lifted underneath the mop of brown hair on his forehead. "OK! No I haven't met her."

"Prin that's not like you. You of all people know how it feels to be judged based on appearances. I remember how you looked to us when you first came here. Short jet black hair, gothic face paint, and sooty fingernails. Nothing but skin and bones. I thought you were auditioning for a revival of 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show.' You were 'tore up!'," Keye grinned in remembrance. "Jason said you were the illegitimate love child of Morticia Adams and their butler, Lurch from that 60's TV show!" Keye's head fell back as he went on uproariously, "Mark said you looked like _Beetlejuice!_"

"I get it! I get it! I looked a sight!" Princess snorted, though good-naturedly as Keye put his arm around her shoulders; his laughter beginning to fade. Princess sighed as she looked around the room and folded her arms in front of her. "So Dad really likes this woman huh?"

A serene expression stole over Keye's face as he nodded with all seriousness, "Yeah Prin. I think he does." His rich brown eyes brightened as he spoke. "I've seen them together sometimes between my classes at the ISO academy. It's like she's turned the light on inside of him you know? She's brought out the best in him. Dr. Chambers is seeing what you and I have seen for several years, although he keeps a good deal of it hidden from other people. He's funny, opinionated, and knowledgeable about a lot of things. And not just science." A small smile flitted around the corners of the young man's mouth. "I swear Prin when he's with Veronica it's like watching Charlie Brown with the little red-headed girl." Princess placed a hand over her mouth to capture her giggles, her eyes misting at her brother's description of their adoptive parent. "Dad is more open, more approachable. He laughs more now; finding humor in even what he would've once considered pointless and mundane. Hell, he even laughs at himself once in a while. It's sort of cute to watch him act like some love sick puppy over someone special." Keye lowered his eyes as his voice humbled, "It's nice to see someone bring out these qualities in him." Just as quickly, he looked up and met his sister's eyes, his soulful brown eyes mirroring her concerned ones. "I don't want him to be alone Prin. He has been for far too long. He doesn't deserve it."

Princess sniffed and nodded her head; both in agreement about the man who had come to mean so much to them. She reached for her brother's hand and clasped it tightly within her grasp. "I often wonder what's going to happen to him if something happens to us?" Princess spoke quietly, shutting her eyes tightly. "There are times right before we're about to leave on another assignment that I'm almost certain I see a glimpse of uncertainty on his face. But it's always brief; very brief and it's quickly replaced with a look of such insurmountable pride." Princess opened her large, expressive green eyes staring directly at Keye. "I know that he questions whether or not he did the right thing by allowing the G-Force project to continue. I don't think that a day goes by that Dad isn't consumed with guilt regarding our involvement. I think over the course of these last several years, he's learned to adjust according to the situation. Giving only what he feels is warranted. Unfortunately I believe it cost him…heavily."

Keye stared at his hands encased in Princess' as she continued in a raspy voice. "Dad has lost people that were very close to him," the young woman murmured silently indicating the deaths of the Beckhams, all of Mark's family. She knew of his involvement with Mark's mother, Maria. Out of respect for both Mark and Anderson's privacy only vaguely relayed the details. "He's only been in love with one woman in his entire lifetime and she died several years ago. In the process he shut himself off, distanced himself to a degree. He learned not to rely on anyone with his feelings in that aspect; so that no one could ever accuse him of being vulnerable again."

Keye shifted, removing his hand from Princess' and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "But I don't see that in him as much anymore, not now. He's changing Princess, and I'd like to think for the better."

"Do you honestly think Dad could ever let someone get that close to him again?" she murmured.

Keye gestured pointing his finger back and forth, between himself and his sister. "Hasn't he with us Princess? Would we be calling him 'Dad' otherwise?" Princess pushed up from the couch and walked toward the center of the room. "Prin he is capable of loving someone."

Princess turned around and frowned. "But is someone capable of loving him? Is someone able to handle all of the secrets he can't reveal and endure the alienation if they get too close?" Princess raked back a mass of dark hair from her forehead with her fingers. "And what happens to Dad if that person decides they're better off without him?" She stepped forward with her hands at her sides. "Keye, I'm not saying he isn't capable of loving someone it's just not the unconditional kind. Dad has so many restrictions surrounding him. I just don't think he's capable of giving that to any woman nor do I think it's fair for him to lead someone into thinking that he can."

Keye looked up at his sister from the couch. "You know what your problem is? You're looking for a guarantee. You want some assurance that Dad isn't going to be hurt or that he won't hurt anyone else." He hunched forward and shrugged his shoulders, his elbows remaining on his knees. "That's not possible and you know it. If that were the case you wouldn't be with Mark right now," Keye grounded out.

Princess opened her mouth to respond but couldn't. She simply stared at the young man sitting across from her. She placed her hands on her hips and twisted her lips into an angry line.

Keye kept his focus on her before he went on. "I'm sorry. I know I may be crossing the line here. But you went to hell and back for Mark after his father died. There was no guarantee that you two would be together in the end. He hurt you. He hurt us. But we let him know that we were there for him." He bit his bottom lip and continued. "I think that love and pain sort of go hand in hand. You're more appreciative of it after you've gone through all of the bad shit. Dad isn't above getting hurt; he's human. We can't expect him not to experience it. And whoever he's with they're going to have to take the good with the bad; it's all or nothing." He pushed himself back into the couch. "Anyway I'm here with Dad a lot more than you are. I think I know a little bit more about what's going on." Keye's tone was resentful.

Princess flinched at that; even though deep down she knew that she had been spending more time with Mark than with her family. Instantly her jaw jutted as she rocked slightly on the balls of her bare feet. Silence reverberated between her and Keye for several minutes. She suddenly looked down at the floor and sucked in her breath. "That was harsh."

Keye looked at her apologetically. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that since you left it's just me and him. I go back and forth between my time at the academy and here. I see how it is for him. I'd like to think …I'd like for you to think that I know what's good for him too." His coffee colored eyes searched hers for understanding; a portion of him pleading for her respect.

Princess nodded and murmured, "I believe that you do. We both want what's best for him." She sighed heavily and stretched her arms out at her sides. "How the hell did we get here?" Princess asked incredulously after what seemed like an eternity had stretched in silence.

Keye smiled at her outburst and rubbed at his stomach. "I don't know. One minute we were having a good time and the next we're all up in Dad's business." He scratched his head and grinned. "We have him and Dr. Chambers married and divorced already. Hell it's just a date right? I mean we don't know what's going to happen. Let's just wait and see what direction this thing goes in."

Princess clapped her hands once and returned to the couch. "You're absolutely right. We're making far too much out of this. Let's just wait and see." She looped one arm around her brother's shoulder. "How did you become so wise?"

Keye turned to look at her and tweaked her nose. "Must be the company I keep. And as for you and Mark…I am happy for the both of you," he ended sincerely. A look of shared apology was exchanged between them and they leaned their foreheads into each other. Changing the subject he moved away from her and reached for the bag that Princess had brought with her. "What else do you have in this thing? What are you hiding?"

"If you must know I brought along more than movies," she answered slapping his hand away from the bag and rummaged through the bottom. Keye hooted as she introduced a large box of _Krispy Kreme Doughnuts _underneath his nose.

"I was saving these for later," Princess answered deciding not to mention they were one of Mark's favorites for when he returned from work. "But I can't think of a better time to eat them than right now nor anyone I'd rather share them with," she ended softly, eyeing her brother affectionately. The boy had indeed grown into an intelligent young man.

Keye returned his sister's look with the same tender attachment. "Thanks," he mouthed gratefully. He took the box and set it on his knee before opening it. Both of their mouths watered at the one dozen assortment of decadence at their fingertips.

Keye spoke aloud. "Fifty-fifty split right? I get 9 and you get 3. Deal?" He had already shoved an entire glazed doughnut into his mouth before she responded and had his fingers on a raspberry filled one.

Princess snickered. Some of the 'boy' still remained in Keye. "It's a deal," she answered before biting into a chocolate covered doughnut with sprinkles. She grabbed the television remote. "Move over," she ordered and hit the 'ON' button.

_**Thanks for reading. More to come…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Sorry for the long delay between chapters. For those of you who remain interested, thanks for the support. I know Anderson has never been looked upon as a romantic character but in an AU, anything is possible. And even as a kid, I always thought he was a good looking guy; in need of a makeover and a romantic interest. I've thrown in some background info. about Dr. Veronica Chambers; the character I created specifically for him as I intend to use her in future stories. This chapter is dedicated to Jen23; whose G-Gundam stories inspired the romantic in me. I've added a little reminder of a city that once was and is fondly remembered. And to those of us who still value romance as priceless. Special thanks again for MistyGirl1 (my biggest cheerleader), GoldAngel2, Whiteswan, and Oriana. The story continues…**_

The walk to the restaurant had been a pleasant one, despite the distance from where Anderson's car had stalled. Veronica had insisted on small talk only; wanting to wait until they were at the restaurant to engage in more stimulating conversation. Anderson grinned, teasing her that she was already 'leading him by the nose.' Veronica made a face at which he laughed; a deep rich sound that was seldom heard even from those closest to him. Without realizing it, he had lowered his hand to his side and reached for hers. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world and Anderson squeezed at the soft hand held firmly within his. The talking stopped as their eyes met and held; exchanging meaningful looks after linking fingers. A feeling of warmth and contentment encompassed them unlike anything either had ever experienced before. Something special was taking place between them. They each felt it, anticipated it, but neither knew how to express what they felt for fear of ruining what could be the most important night in their lives. Instead Anderson and Veronica relied on the moonlit night to guide them toward their destination as the couple walked with ease; choosing to remain in companionable silence along the Pacific's Coastal Highway.

A lighted sign sitting above the restaurant's roof read _**Gideon's House**_. The structure of the building was a modest one but the number of cars in the parking lot was great. Anderson wondered how a building of this size could hold so many people.

Veronica read the look on Anderson's face with tender amusement. "Don't worry William. I'm pretty certain a table will be available. The owners allow some beach parking for the younger set who wishes to venture out onto the sand dunes at night. Trust me, you'll like this place." Her beautiful sherry colored eyes, hazel with flecks of gold, were enough to reassure him.

She tugged on his arm and coaxed him toward the restaurant's entrance. Still holding Anderson's hand, Veronica led him down a narrow hallway which opened into a large room filled with wooden tables in the center and small booths situated along the sides. On the walls were pictures taken of apricot coated sunsets peering through large moss covered trees, riverboats floating along the Mississippi River, and Louisiana bayous. A bar was located near the back of the establishment along with a dance floor. Mouthwatering aromas escaped from the restaurant's kitchen while the soulful sounds of the _Neville Brothers_ drifted in the air, coming from the jukebox situated near the dance floor. The patrons consisted of a diverse mix of people, both young and old. The place wasn't flashy but had a humble charm about it. Anderson liked it immediately; he was actually glad to be in this environment over some stuffy French restaurant. As Anderson surveyed the place some more he'd seen that Veronica had been right. The restaurant was over half filled to capacity and fortunately there were still some available tables left.

"Looks like we made it just in time," Anderson murmured as Veronica waved for the hostess to come over.

Apparently Veronica and the hostess were friends, the warm greeting from the other woman indicating simply that. "Ronnie, it's so good to see you," the hostess replied using Veronica's nickname as she hugged her affectionately.

"Thanks Eve. It's good to see you too," Veronica returned as she stood back and smiled at the woman with honey colored skin and short hair consisting of dark, spiral twists. She was wearing a lovely summer frock that showcased a wonderful mix of orange and red hues. "You're looking fantastic."

"Can't complain." Eve grinned before eyeing the tall, good looking man next to her friend. Her gaze swept over Anderson from head to toe and she smiled approvingly in Veronica's direction. She arched a slim brow as she took in the gentleman's suit jacket around the shoulders of her friend. "Looks like you're doing alright for yourself too, hmm?" Eve performed a more thorough inspection of Veronica's choice of outfit and added smugly, "Hence the reason for that dress."

Anderson's face reddened at what seemed to be an unexpected compliment. This didn't go unnoticed from Veronica and her throat had suddenly gone dry as she found herself, embarrassingly, unable to introduce Anderson properly. The good doctor shook her head as she and Eve exchanged knowing looks full of meaning. _This must be the man Ronnie has been raving about, _Eve concluded as she took in Anderson's arm now protectively around Veronica's shoulders.

Soon a look of recognition crossed Eve's humorous face as she remarked surprisingly, "You're our Galaxy Security Chief aren't you? You're Chief William Anderson."

"That's right." Anderson fingered his eyeglasses before extending his right hand and nodded as Eve accepted, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "You have a very nice place here Miss…"

"It's Mrs. Alexander…but please call me Eve, I insist." Eve continued to ramble, "Veronica and I go way back; college room mates…and thank you. My husband, Gideon, and I own the restaurant. The atmosphere is simple but we wanted it that way. The food served here is a mix of Creole and Southern delicacies passed down from one generation to the next." Anderson closed his eyes as his nostrils savored the combination of ginger, onion, and thyme that hovered in the air. Eve grabbed a menu and with a tilt of her head led the couple to a booth with a nice, romantic view of the ocean.

Anderson eased his suit jacket off of Veronica's shoulders but stopped short of sliding in next to her. He suddenly remembered his stranded vehicle and needed to call for roadside assistance. Leaning over her, Anderson said in a low voice, "Excuse me for a moment. I just need to make a call." He lifted his eyes in Eve's direction and smiled mischievously. "Take care of 'Ronnie' for me will you? And in return, call me William." He winked at her and Eve smiled engagingly. In that moment a bond of sorts had been formed. Though Eve wasn't very tactful, Anderson had already decided that he liked her right away.

As soon as Anderson walked away, Eve slid into the seat on the opposite side of the table; seizing the opportunity to find out more.

"Alright out with it! Why didn't you tell me that you were dating the Chief of Galaxy Security?" Eve asked excitedly. "I want all of the juicy details; in 3-D, high definition, and surround sound!"

"It's not like that. We're colleagues. William knows I'm new to the area, so he offered to take me out to dinner." Veronica murmured coyly lowering her eyes as she pretended to scan the menu, fingering a stray curl from her forehead.

"Uh huh. So you just chose to wear a dress that ought to be declared illegal in this state just to go to dinner with a colleague?" Eve tossed back smoothly, her dark eyes watching Veronica shrewdly. "Girlfriend you're on a stallion hunt."

"I am not…," Veronica's voice rose before she caught herself mid-denial, glancing around the restaurant. She lowered her voice a few octaves. "I am not on a stallion hunt Eve. I told you William and I are just friends."

Eve gestured at Veronica with the sweep of a hand. "Oh Ronnie, who are you kidding? That dress is screaming 'Churn me like butter!'"

Veronica's mouth gaped open at Eve's crudeness before she looked down at herself and covered her bosom with one hand. Eve lifted a brow, daring her friend to dispute her recent claim.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I did want to be noticed… a little differently…in William's eyes," she conceded, meeting Eve's mischievous eyes with a look of reluctance before both women erupted into girlish giggles. "Alright already you win, you win," Veronica announced holding up her hands in mock surrender. "He's only seen me in that awful white lab coat for Pete's sake. I wanted him to see me as a woman tonight, not a colleague."

"Well you're going about it the right way. You know, I always thought you were a 'B' cup but I must say even I'm impressed. Are those real?" Eve asked pointing at Veronica's chest.

"Very funny. As if you haven't embarrassed me enough tonight. I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if William were calling a cab at this very moment and making plans for a quick getaway. Would you stop dropping hints?"

"Relax. That man isn't going anywhere." Eve leaned onto the table with both elbows. "By the way, how in the world did you two end up here? Not that it's any of my business, but you're both a bit overdressed for this place."

"To make a long story short, we had car trouble about a mile or so back."

"That tired old line? You know for a Galaxy Security Chief you'd think he'd be more innovative."

"Will you cut it out? William was telling the truth; we did experience car trouble," Veronica answered defensively. "Rather than wait for assistance, I suggested your restaurant. We walked the rest of the way."

Eve clasped her hands together delightedly. "Ooooh, then William has worked up quite an appetite I'm sure; for both food and frolic."

"You have a one track mind Eve."

"Veronica allow me to school you. That man just walked a mile, with you, not only because he's hungry for food but because …he's …**hungry.**" Eve tapped at Veronica's hand across the table. "He's probably so worked up over you he could push that car of his home. For weeks I've heard you go on an on about a man named 'William'. Now I finally know who William is and quite frankly, it's about time for you to lead William to the Promised Land. The land of chocolate syrup, honey, and hand cuffs." Eve held up her hands. "Congratulations! Your drought is officially over."

Veronica laughed. "You are so crude. Besides there's more to it than that. It's not all about sex. I like this man." She toyed with the edge of the menu in her hand, sighing before continuing. "I really, really like him and I do get the feeling that he likes me but…I can't see it going anywhere. William has a position that requires a great deal of his time and attention. The demands of his job are quite considerable. His life truly isn't his own, as much as he may like for me to believe." Dropping the menu, Veronica then laced her fingers together cupping her chin within her thumbs. "It's not like I need a man to validate my life, but it would be so nice to have someone to share things with…complain to about the traffic that I sit in every day getting to work…waking up to on a lazy Sunday morning." She sighed as she placed her hands over her eyes. "I don't know Eve. Maybe the only thing I can gain from tonight is friendship."

Eve frowned. "Why not give the man a chance before you throw it all away? Maybe he wants what you want." Her eyes warmed in understanding. "I know that the divorce from Michael wasn't easy for you. For years you blamed yourself for its failure but let's face it. Michael was a jerk. A big, unfaithful, unreliable jerk who couldn't keep his pants zipped up a tenth of a second whenever you were preoccupied with anything or anyone other than himself."

It was Veronica's turn to frown in remembrance of her ex-husband's betrayal. Her marriage had been a mistake from the beginning. She had fallen in love with the university's star football player, Michael Cohen, during her senior year. The old adage _'Too good to be true' _fit his persona perfectly. She had heard stories that he was a ladies man but chose to ignore them, believing him to be faithful only to her. It wasn't until several years into their marriage that Veronica had seen what others had been telling her from day one. Upon discovering Michael had not one, but a series of affairs, Veronica opted for a divorce. Afterwards she immersed herself in her studies; eventually obtaining her Ph.D. and establishing a name for herself in the world of research. Since then, she had been wary of getting too involved with any man; allowing her work to consume a large portion of her life. Dating had been virtually nonexistent; she'd been unable to find a man that had truly interested her until now. The only male who had been occupying her time had been Max, her cat of five years. She had more fun house-breaking him than dating.

"You've dated on and off for years and this is the first time since I've known you to openly display your feelings for a guy. Give the Chief a chance." Eve turned and noticed that Anderson was making his way back towards the table. "Besides he's simply too cute; in a cerebral sort of way. An experienced man has so much more to offer."

Veronica nodded at Eve's description of her date and smiled in agreement as she too noticed Anderson sauntering in her direction. She found herself admiring his handsome face, the strong column of his throat, broad shoulders and lean hips. _Maybe I am being too hasty. I really have no idea where this thing could lead. William is too appealing to cast aside._

"See I knew you'd come around. You're practically smacking your lips." Eve's face suddenly brightened. "Hey…and if things work out between you two, you can bring him here for meals. That would be good for business."

Veronica smirked in response to Eve's quirky sense of humor. "There's always an ulterior motive with you isn't there?"

"You know… on television William seems so uptight… but up close…" Eve cocked her head while rubbing her fingers against her cheek, "…he's simply… tight. Pecs, abs, and everything. Girlfriend I could make a meal of him."

"Aren't you married?" Veronica asked as her friend eased out of the booth. "I'm beginning to feel sorry for Gideon."

"I'm married not blind. And Mr. Tie me up-Tie me down deserves to be licked like a lollipop. I wonder exactly how many licks it takes to get to 'his' center before…," she joked before Anderson approached the table. Both women had become abruptly quiet.

"I'm sorry for taking so long," he said as he slid into the booth Eve previously occupied. Taking notice of the blush on Veronica's cheeks and Eve's impish grin he felt compelled to ask, "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," both women chimed in innocently.

Eve feigned clearing her throat before continuing, "Why don't I have the waiter bring you something to drink while you both look over the menu?"

Anderson nodded once and bowed obligingly, "The lady first."

"White wine please." Veronica answered, her eyes flickering from Anderson to the ocean's view over her left shoulder. The blush on her face had begun to dissipate.

Anderson loosened his neck tie as he continued to watch his date suspiciously. "I'll have a light beer."

As Eve went in pursuit of their drinks, Anderson leaned onto the table and added quietly, "Your friend is quite a card."

"A regular joker's wild," Veronica murmured fondly. "Eve isn't the most tactful person but she's the closest thing to a sister that I have right now. We kept in touch even after graduating from college. She played a large part in my moving to Bay City, once I was offered to head the Bio-Physics department at the ISO."

"Then please remind me to thank her before we leave tonight," Anderson replied.

Veronica suddenly remembered her companion's phone call. She reached for his hand across the table. "Is everything alright?"

Anderson cupped his hand automatically over hers. "Yes, everything is fine. Just called to have the car picked up and to notify my driver that his services would definitely be required later."

"Are you that anxious to be rid of me?" Veronica asked flirtatiously.

"I'm grateful that you're taking this situation lightly. But I wouldn't blame you if you decided to develop an unexplained headache and left without ever looking back. I feel awful enough as it is. This isn't how the night was supposed to go," Anderson explained sheepishly squeezing her hands within his.

"Well I've gotta tell you… This is the first time a guy has gone to such lengths to be rid of me. First a romantic stroll along the coast and now dinner. Honestly William; I don't know how much more of this treatment I can stand."

Anderson sighed heavily before succumbing to the humor of their situation. Veronica seemed to take everything in stride and, in turn, allowed him to maintain his dignity. It was refreshing to find this in a woman who could've easily chastised him for how their evening began. He was growing fonder of Veronica with each passing minute.

The realization was jolting to Anderson but he welcomed the feelings she evoked in him gratefully. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now maybe you can focus more on enjoying the evening."

"I'd rather focus more on you," Anderson murmured in a husky tone; his dark brown eyes swept over her in masculine appreciation. His words conveying more meaning than he physically wanted to at that moment; remembering their kiss from well over an hour ago. Veronica literally felt as if though he was caressing her with his voice.

The waiter suddenly appeared and placed their drinks on the table. It wasn't until then did they separate their hands from each other. Anderson muttered a small 'Thank you' to the waiter but never took his eyes off of Veronica as she graciously accepted the wine glass placed before her. Anderson asked the young man for a little more time to study the menu even as he withdrew his pad and pen, ready to take their order. Veronica nodded in agreement.

After the waiter left Anderson picked up his cold mug and eyed the frothy beverage as he stated, "So…has the transition from the East Coast been smooth for you? No problems?" He took a healthy swallow from his mug.

Veronica licked her lips after having taken a sip of wine. "Not bad really. When I told Eve that I was being considered for a position at the ISO, she did her best to convince me to move to Bay City even if I didn't get the job. This place took some getting used to. And your colleagues didn't exactly welcome me with open arms. I think they were looking for someone much older and more masculine to take the helm. I'm so grateful for Dr. Baxter's confidence in me."

Anderson nodded in agreement with her. "You've managed to hold your own against those old dudes and impress the absolute hell out of them. You've shown them why you're a force to be reckoned with." Veronica grinned at that as Anderson continued. "How do you like the area so far?"

"There really isn't a change of season here at all. It's either warm or it's hot. I'm grateful that I was able to find a place near the coast though. I've never lived near a beach but I always wanted to." She then smiled as she fingered the stem of her wine glass. "Max seems to have adapted quite well. He really surprised me. Moving here with him wasn't as traumatic as I thought it would be."

"Max?" Anderson echoed. The effort it was costing him to keep his voice moderated reflected in his face. It never occurred to him that she might be seeing another man. "Veronica I didn't realize…that…you had moved here with …someone. You never mentioned this… Max… before." He was having difficulty masking his disappointment; and something that could've been deemed as jealousy.

"William I am so sorry…" Veronica began as she touched her temple. "Max is my cat." Veronica couldn't stop the dimples from appearing near the corners of her mouth; realizing she'd led him to believe there was another man in her life. "I should've been more articulate but I've had Max for years and I do have the tendency to speak of him as if though he were some couch potato boyfriend living in my home."

Anderson laughed at the minor misunderstanding and berated himself for misjudging her. "You're forgiven. Just glad that you don't have a boyfriend lurking in the shadows." He was actually seeking confirmation to that statement.

Her mouth curved and fluttered into a small smile. "No. I'm afraid my work has kept me pretty busy. Getting established in my new position had taken center stage. This is actually the first time I've been out since arriving to Bay City. Well…the first time that I've been out with a gentleman."

"Then I'm honored. But I'm certain it hasn't been because no one has asked you." Anderson eyed her as he continued to sip from his mug; fishing for more information. He found it hard to believe that this beautiful woman spent most of her nights alone.

"William if I didn't know better I'd say this date has turned into a fishing expedition."

"Humor me. Besides this is typical date chatter isn't it? I'm just trying to find out more about you."

Veronica set her drink aside as she elbowed the table's surface and leaned forward. "True. I've been asked by some of the ISO's most esteemed and most eligible bachelors." She arched a brow before asking, "What took you so long?"

The question caught Anderson off guard. The mug in his hand was suspended in mid-air as his fingers gripped the thick handle; his perceptive brown eyes meeting Veronica's challenging stare before lowering his glass to the table. He placed both palms on the table and inched back into his seat.

"I've never been one to rush things. Quite frankly I wasn't even certain how to ask without coming off as…eager. I've heard, through the grapevine mind you, that although you were asked with what may have been the best of intentions, you had turned down every single offer. You might not have appreciated my offering to take you out despite my sincerity. It could've been looked upon as unprofessional…even unethical."

"So I frightened you?" she asked laughingly.

Anderson held up a hand. "No, you didn't frighten me. But I didn't want to be lumped into the same category as the rest of the men who had tried and failed miserably in their attempts to gain your… respect."

"My respect wasn't what they were seeking."

Anderson swept an admiring glance over Veronica's lovely face, smooth shoulders, and décolleté. He smirked as he answered, "I was being kind."

"William, you make me sound fickle," Veronica remarked.

Anderson placed his chin on the knuckle of one hand. "I prefer to look at you as being 'selective.' Besides I initially asked you out as a means of being cordial; not to pursue you."

"Well…I'll take that as a confession," she murmured coyly, leaning to one side with her chin in her hand.

Anderson chuckled as he readjusted his eyeglasses on his nose before raking one hand through his thick dark hair. The strands that had been so impeccably combed now begin to take on an undisciplined manner, with one chestnut colored lock flopping onto his forehead. In the weeks that she'd known him, Veronica had never seen Anderson more relaxed.

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Veronica asked before she continued to sip from her wineglass.

Anderson's first thought was to tell her he'd bore her to tears, but she seemed genuinely interested. "I'm 48, never been married, father of two now considered young adults, and I've been the Chief of Galaxy Security for well over 10 years."

"You're giving me the condensed version of your life; things that are public knowledge."

"I'm sorry but I've made it a habit not to disclose too much of my personal life. Comes with the territory." Anderson lifted his mug to his lips and swallowed. "I'll tell you whatever you'd like to know."

"My first impression of you was that you didn't like to be around people too much. That can't be true seeing how you've been tonight."

"You really aren't that far off the mark. I have a position that places me in the spotlight constantly. When given the chance I value solitude. That doesn't mean that I don't like people…" Anderson looked down into his near empty beer mug, "…but getting close to them sometimes means you're obligated to be there for them. I've kept people at a distance for a reason."

"That's almost hard to believe. You have two kids that have grown into such remarkable, productive human beings. I've heard wonderful things about them. You played a major role in their development. They couldn't have turned out the way they did without your involvement," Veronica implored. "Somewhere along the way, you set aside being Galaxy Security Chief to be a father."

"They each needed a parent. Keye and Princess' lives required a responsible adult figure. As kids they witnessed a great deal of pain and disappointment; I couldn't turn my back on them."

"So you chose to be there for them because you wanted to or because you felt obligated?" Veronica asked thoughtfully.

Anderson's eyes shifted toward the ocean's view on his right side. "I'll admit I felt a sense of obligation towards them at first; thinking that if no one did it…who would? Over the years watching them grow up…I knew I took them in because I wanted to. In the end it felt right. Maybe I needed them as much as they needed me." He then turned to face her, the lighting in the restaurant making his eyes appear a toasty brown color behind his thin frames.

"That's very admirable."

Anderson shook his head. "I really wasn't looking for a pat on the back. My kids are important to me and I've enjoyed having them in my life. Part of who I am is because of them. In a strange way they've managed to mold me; my purpose in life became more substantial."

Veronica fingered the rim of her wineglass once more. "What about…other…relationships?"

Anderson leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "Now who's fishing?"

"Humor me. Besides I'm just trying to find out more about you," she replied, echoing Anderson's words from before.

Anderson thought for a moment before leaning his elbows on the table. His eyes traveled the width of the restaurant, taking in the robust atmosphere with its diverse patrons before returning to her. He began in a quiet voice. "There really hasn't been anyone in my life for a long time. There was a woman whom I loved very much…but she died several years ago. Since then, aside from escorting dignitaries to Federation functions and the occasional blind date set up from well meaning friends, I rarely go out."

Veronica was immensely apologetic. "William I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to dig up the past."

Anderson shrugged and scratched at his temple. "You know it's actually alright. I'm not upset by it; just surprised that I'm…not upset by it. I mean…it was what it was. I really don't think that it was meant to be. She was a beautiful woman but she endured so much pain both physically and emotionally. She's not suffering anymore." As somber as the moment had become, a slow, wistful smile appeared across Anderson's face. "The human robot has a heart after all." He rubbed at his bottom lip thoughtfully before pointing a finger in Veronica's direction. "Your turn. What went wrong in your marriage?"

She was stunned to say the least. "That's bad dating etiquette isn't it? Talking about my divorce?"

"You don't have to go into the details. Just give me the highlights."

Veronica pursed her lips and smoothed a stray curl behind one ear. "He wasn't faithful. Apparently I wasn't enough woman for him."

Anderson frowned at this most recent confession. He tilted his head and shook his head disbelievingly. "Your ex-husband was a fool," he spoke softly as he slid his hand across the table, linking his fingers within hers. "I'm sorry."

"Please… I'm over it believe me. Admitting it isn't as painful as I thought it would be. I didn't let it consume me. When it was over, I dusted myself off and turned my attention towards my education. Look where it got me."

Anderson looked at Veronica admiringly and gave a curt nod. There had been no sorrow or regret in her expression. "Remind me to send your ex-husband a 'Thank you' card for not only being a fool but a jackass."

Veronica laughed and Anderson smiled in response. He looked around the restaurant once more, noticing the capacity of patrons had begun to diminish as the night grew later. A small percentage of them were on the dance floor; moving to the sensuous melody flowing from the jukebox. The lighting enveloping the dance floor was purposely dimmed; bathing couples within its seductive atmosphere. He nodded his head in time to the music and smiled fondly when he recognized the classic, haunting tune.

_My love must be a kind of blind love  
__I can't see anyone but you…_

Anderson mouthed _'Shu-bop shu-bop'_ before turning to Veronica. She was also looking at the couples on the dance floor and swaying slightly to the music. Her eyes warmed in recognition to the song and he saw her mouth the words _I only have eyes for you, dear…_

"You know that song?" he asked incredulously. "That Beastie Boy wannabe who resides in my home considers this stuff primitive and out of touch." Anderson considered good music timeless.

"Are you kidding me? The Flamingos, 1959, 'I Only Have Eyes For You." I absolutely adore that song. Granted it was way before our time but they just don't make them like that anymore. I come here sometimes just to listen to that jukebox."

_The moon may be high  
__But I can't see a thing in the sky  
__I only have eyes for you…_

Anderson looked at the woman across from him as though he'd just discovered ice cream. He then looked down at their half empty glasses and nudged Veronica's hand. "Hold up your glass," he said softly.

She looked at him curiously but did as he suggested. "To fate and whatever else the night has in store for us." He lightly tapped his beer mug against Veronica's wineglass and drained the last remaining contents from his mug.

"Here, here," Veronica agreed and drank the rest of her wine.

Still holding onto Veronica's hand, Anderson pulled her out of the booth.

"What are you doing? We haven't even ordered yet," she reminded him.

Anderson undid his necktie with one hand and tossed it onto their table, all the while watching her and keeping her hand firmly within his. "I feel the need to hold you…close," he spoke in a smoky voice looking down into her lovely face. "Right now dancing is the only excuse I have to do so."

"Oh," Veronica responded breathlessly, staring at the column of throat he exposed. She caught a glimpse of his chest along with wisps of fine chest hair as he undid the first two buttons of his shirt. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and licked her bottom lip. _He's really not playing fair, _she thought as he led her toward the jukebox.

Anderson tilted his frames and scanned the vast selection the jukebox had to offer. Veronica began to peer over his shoulder but he held her away. "No peeking. Besides choosing music from the jukebox is a man's job," he smirked as she pushed on his arm. He came upon another oldie that seemed appropriate for the moment and smiled roguishly, as if knowing what Veronica's reaction would be. "Ahhh, yeah…." He reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a quarter. "If you liked that song then you're gonna love this one." Veronica arched a suspicious brow.

Anderson, with his hand around Veronica's waist, maneuvered them towards the center of the dance floor. He pulled her close and mouthed 'Listen.' The last of the song's lyrics faded and was replaced within moments by the sounds of violins before the magic began…

_At last, my love has come along  
__My lonely days are over  
__And life is like a song…_

Veronica's hazel eyes brightened as she wound her arms around Anderson's neck; delighted with his choice. "You rogue," she spoke in a throaty voice. "That was smooth, real smooth. 'At Last' by Etta James. You chose a song that would make any woman fall prey to your masculine charms." She laced her fingers behind his neck, smoothing the hair at his nape.

Anderson looped his arms around her waist and spoke with all seriousness; in a voice as rich and as deep as his dark brown eyes. "I only had one woman in mind." He couldn't stop gazing at Veronica's luscious mouth and leaned forward to taste the corners of them with his. As he brushed his open mouth over hers, Veronica closed her eyes, savoring the texture of Anderson's tongue before allowing him entrance between the seam of her moist lips.

_Ohhh at last  
__The stars above are blue  
__My heart was wrapped up in clover  
__The night I looked at you…_

They never expected the heat to rise so suddenly between them; so lost were they in each other that they'd forgotten where they were. Anderson, usually so in control, began to ravish Veronica's mouth, deepening the kiss as they moved slowly in the center of the dance floor; his tongue stroking and exploring the sweetness she offered. One hand lingered on her waist while the other traveled along the lines of her smooth, bare back; her pliant body throbbing from his touch. Instinctively Veronica arched into him, reveling in the spicy scent and sensation of him. Her arms tightened around Anderson's broad shoulders as a low groan escaped from deep within his throat. His hand curved under the base of her neck, as his fingers caressed her silken skin rhythmically; their tongues mating hungrily as the music continued to haunt and hypnotize them…

_I found a dream that I could speak to  
__A dream that I can call my own  
__I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
__A thrill that I have never known…_

Anderson couldn't remember ever having felt this way. Somehow Veronica had slipped into the emotional fortress that he'd carefully created for himself; breaking down his defenses. He'd felt his body hardening as he pressed himself against this woman's trembling body. It had been so long since he'd tasted anything so sinfully sweet and he found himself fantasizing about making love to her. His body craved completion and he ached for the release he knew he could find within her arms. _My God what's happening to me?, _he thought as his body responded towards Veronica's like a drug.

Veronica must have sensed how hard he was fighting for self control; she'd never been so aware of a man's body while he was aroused until now. But she wanted more from this man than just temporary gratification and hoped that he did too. Reluctantly she pulled her lips away from Anderson's seeking mouth; her hazel eyes searching his face for something even he wasn't certain of. Whatever it was, she seemed satisfied with her discovery and her mouth curved into a beautiful smile. The sight of it made Anderson's heart catch. Suddenly, with the force of a Bird Missile, it hit him…

_Ohhh you smile, you smile  
__And then the spell was cast  
__And here we are in heaven  
__For you are mine at last!_

_  
I… love… her!_

**_Author's Note: _**"_I Only Have Eyes For You" recorded in 1959 by The Flamingos. "At Last" recorded in 1961 by Ms. Etta James. Both songs have been recorded before but these are the most popular versions. If you've never heard either of these beautiful love songs, I highly recommend that you do. _

_**Thanks for reading. More to come…**_


End file.
